The Shortfics
by LVB
Summary: Short fics set in the GFFA. EDIT: Old one-shots are being included in this series.
1. One Hundred Jedi

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics isa selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe. _

_The Shortfics:_

**One Hundred Jedi**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** The Jedi Purge is coming to an end. Vader marks off his victory.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm Ltd.

* * *

Entering his breathing chamber, Darth Vader sat down on black metallic chair.

Allowing the machine to take his helmet off, he took a breath of the filtered air. It had been weeks since he had been able to take a break from his duties.

In his last mission, he had slaughtered over one hundred Jedi Knights. The Emperor had been pleased. So he thought he had earned this small break.

Standing, he walked over to the small storage unit he kept in the room. In it, he kept a small notebook.

Opening it, he turned to the first page. The image that greeted him was haunting. It was a holo-print of himself before he had been put into the suit. He kept it there to remind himself of the price he paid for failing to kill Kenobi.

Turning to the middle of the book, he marked off his victory.

_One hundred Jedi. _

The Jedi Purge was nearly in its final stages. Vader himself had massacred nearly three quarters of the Jedi population. Each and every time he killed one, he recorded it in his book.

Their deaths had bought him great pleasure. He began to run his hands over his face – taking in the scars and the shape they took to mar his face.

He started to put the book away, but noticed something had fallen out.

Bending down, he picked up the loose object.

Scrunching it up, he threw it back down.

Feeling the anger rise, he put his menacing black helmet back on. With a quick flick of his hand, he effortlessly threw the storage unit and the chair against the wall.

Smirking, he left the room, with the shattered pieces of the meagre objects lying on the floor.

And as the chamber closed, the torn face of Padmè Amidala remained with the broken shards.


	2. Never Again

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**Never Again**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Vader makes his decision. ROTJ.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LucasFilm.

* * *

"Father, help me!" Luke cries.

No son, I can't. He is lying on the floor.

Lightning.

Screaming.

Pain. My son is in terrible pain.

Near death.

No, Vader. He must die; I tell myself. The blue lightning hurts my eyes.

More screaming.

Death is near.

He's my son, I tell myself. I simply stand and watch him writhe in pain.

_They're animals…and I slaughtered them like animals._

_You're not all powerful, Ani. _

_Well I should be! _

_One day I will even learn to stop people from dying. _

Not again. Please, I don't want to relive that again!

_Anakin!_

_Padmè is dead – you killed her. _

No, not again!

Padmè !

I killed my wife.

"_Strike me down and I will become more powerful than you can imagine!"_

No, please. Not again. Obi-Wan!

No more death.

Not my son.

No. He will not die. With all my strength, I pick up the Emperor and with a swift throw, he is gone. His body falls and the Force lightning he used to hurt my son begins to hurt him instead. The electricity destroys his body. It is done.

I will not stand by and watch my family die.

No more.

Never again.


	3. Like Toy Soldiers

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**Like Toy Soldiers**

**Author: **LVB

**Summary:** A small thought from a Clonetrooper.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm. Based on Matika's _Toy Soldiers_.

* * *

We were designed for combat. Yes, that is our primary function. 

Think for ourselves? Negative.

Taking orders all the time.

Marching drills ordered into our brains.

Left right left.

Left right left.

Turn.

Weapons up.

Target in site? Affirmative!

We march in an army – left right left.

We walk into battles, weapons cocked and faces forward.

We shoot and we watch the droids fall apart.

We watch our comrades fall. And if we ever have the time; we stop and take off their helmets.

We look into the eyes of the fallen soldier.

And the scariest moment is when we see our own faces.


	4. Whole At Last

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**Whole at Last**

**Author**: LVB

**Summary:** The Solo's receives some news.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm.

**A/N:** I have never read an EU novel. I'm lucky to even know about Jacen, Jaina and Anakin's existences. On another note, I admit I completely ripped myself off _The Secrets We Keep_. But it's my own work...so there :p

* * *

There it was - staring right back at her from the palm of her hand.

Leia Organa Solo had never felt like this before. The feeling combined a mix of emotions: surprise, horror and happiness. She picked up the box that sat on the refresher sink to confirm the result.

Blue.

Blue was for baby.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. She was pregnant.

A thought struck her – when to tell Han?

She was happy now. She was ecstatic even. But how would _he_ react?

She stood still for a moment, in deep thought. She wouldn't tell Han just yet.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Leia, why are you taking so lo…"

Han froze. The sight before him nearly made his heart stop.

There was Leia.

And she was holding a pregnancy stick.

And it was blue.

Leia Organa Solo was pregnant.

"Han…"

He continued to stare at his wife.

"Han? Speak to me please," pleaded Leia.

Suddenly, Han broke out into a grin and swept up his wife in a bear hug.

"We're going to be a family, Leia!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, Han. We'll be whole at last."


	5. What If

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

_The Shortfics:_

**What If**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** AU. Obi-Wan's turned. Can Anakin destroy him in time?

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns everything Star Wars.

* * *

The Sith cloud the future. The shroud of the dark side has fallen; and no matter how hard I try, an eerie sense of foreboding follows me around.

I was his Padawan…and all that time, I had no idea.

Not a clue.

My Master was an expert at following the rules – I was the renegade one. I was the rule breaker.

I was the Chosen One.

Yet I don't understand how the Darkside claimed him…and not me. The simple act of persuasion was enough to sway a Jedi Knight.

All the Sith had to say was join me. And he fell.

I cannot begin to understand how these events came to pass. My mentor, my friend is now gone. In his place stands a heartless monster. He betrayed us and nearly destroyed the Jedi.

Darth Kenobi.

He killed Dooku and took his place in the Sith Order.

I look briefly at my wife, Padme.

And for a fleeting moment, I understand.

Obi-Wan never got to love. When a fork in the road arose for my Master, he looked back down and saw a life of loneliness and sadness. It wasn't a life at all.

He decided to follow the Sith.

My former Master must be destroyed.

I became a Knight after Geonosis - after my Master turned to the Darkside. For three long years I have fought hard. The time has now come to face my Master.

I have to destroy him.

But what if I can't?


	6. His Name is Skywalker

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**His Name is Skywalker**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Vader learns the name of his new adversary. Spoiler (but if you're reading fanfic you'd most likely know this anyway lol)

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

**A/N:** Yes, I know I've probably done Anakin/Vader to death in all my viggies. But there's so much opportunity! This is ultra-short but hey, that's why it's called a _Shortfic_!

* * *

That boy – he has destroyed the Death Star. I had been waiting for the better part of twenty years to see that weapon built. I stood and watched it for the first time after I got my armour, proud of what we were to make. I stood beside my Master.

And now, it is gone.

I will kill him.

The boy has a strong Force signature, there is no doubt about that. My Master has felt him in the Force. There is something unique but very familiar about him. He managed to destroy the ultimate weapon nearly single-handedly.

That is no small feat. He has the potential to become very powerful.

Yet I feel an empty place in that boy. A void that leaves him vulnerable.

Yes, it is the opening to the Darkside.

I will kill that boy.

If I do not, he won't be a Jedi for long.

He is mine.

Wait – what was his name?

Skywalker.

His name is Skywalker!


	7. Gone

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**Gone**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** C-3PO gets his memory wiped.

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Star Wars.

* * *

Captain Antilles took the droids into his workshop. Bail Organa had ordered the protocol droid's memory to be wiped. And it seemed the droid was not too happy about it.

"Artoo! Please don't let them wipe my memory. Oh dear, this is not good at all!"

Artoo whistled in response.

"Captain Antilles, I assure you. I am much more useful to you with my memory in tact. Even Artoo here agrees with me."

The Captain chuckled. He had never seen a droid so resistant before.

"Sorry, Threepio. I have orders."

"Oh my - This is all your fault, Artoo. In fact, I'm glad I won't remember you!"

Threepio preceded to kick the small R2 unit which warranted an annoyed series of beeps.

Captain Antilles led the golden droid over to his workbench.

"I'm going to shut you down now, Threepio. I'll wipe your memory and then assuming all goes to plan, you'll be back on in no time."

"Oh yes, very well. Goodbye Artoo. I hope you will remember me."

Artoo beeped and Captain Antilles shut the droid down.

Taking only a few moments, he removed the memory device from the droid and wiped it.

Placing it back in, he looked at the smaller R2 unit.

"It's gone now, Artoo. I have some good news for you though! Bail has given approval for you to retain your memory. But you must never tell Threepio here. Understood?"

The hurried beeps confirmed it.

"Okay then, here we go!" He turned the droid on.

His eyes lit up as he stood.

"Hello, I am C-3PO – Human Cyborg Relations."

Artoo whistled.

"Well, hello there Artoo Detoo. Nice to meet you."

The Captain smiled at his success and left the two droids to get to know each other all over again.


	8. Slaves

_The Shortfics_:

**Slaves**

**Author: **LVB

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything SW related. Don't sue.

**Summary:** Shmi Skywalker thinks about her son, even after her death

* * *

I am sorry, my son. My dear little Ani. I am sorry I could not give you the life you deserved. You were born into a life of slavery. But you were destined for great things. I've always known it.

You were such a kind boy, Ani. You never once complained about the life you were forced to live. You never saw yourself as a slave, just as a simple boy. You never complained that you couldn't go exploring because of the slave chip.

The only time it ever bothered you was when you saw how much we all suffered. You wanted to free the slaves, Ani. I still remember that. I was so happy the day you met the Jedi, my son.

I knew it was a chance for you to get out of here – to live your dream. I knew in your heart you would never forget us, Ani.

But, as your mother, I knew the darkness was coming for you, Ani. All the time you were gone, I could feel it and I could see it. The darkness wanted you, Ani. I couldn't do anything.

All I could hope was that you remembered those words you spoke to me as a boy, Ani. I want to believe that you will still come back and free the slaves. It will prove to your mother than the light hasn't been fully driven from you.

I saw you fall, my son. I saw you become so powerful. I can see in your eyes the anger and the hatred. But when you sleep at night, my son, Darth Vader, all I can see is my little Ani.

And all I can hear you saying is that one day you will free the slaves.


	9. Dread

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**Dread**

**Author:** LVB

**Disclaimer:** LucasFilm Ltd owns it all.

**Summary:** She dreads the day she knows he will come- the day Luke will learn about his heritage.

* * *

I will never forget that day Master Kenobi came calling at our homestead. Tatooine was a desolate planet far in the outer rim. He'd have to come out here for a reason – people didn't just happen to find Tatooine.

I heard Owen's deep voice calling me from outside. I quickly raced outside to find the old Jedi Master hidden beneath his worn robes. The look in his eyes said it all. I saw the look in Owen's eyes; anger. But all I felt was a deep sadness. Something had to be wrong with Anakin.

What the Jedi master did next shocked me. From the folds of his robe, he revealed a small bundle. Puzzled, I remember leaning in for a closer look. The surprise that waited for me changed my life forever.

A little, innocent child stared back at me. Anakin's child. Anakin and Padme's child. He was a perfect blend of them all. I faintly remember Owen having a heated discussion with the Jedi Master but most of all I remembered how much I fell in love with this little boy.

Luke.

Now, I'm standing next to his room looking inside. He's grown into a handsome and strong boy. He has a beautiful soul, much like I remember his mother. Owen has forbidden me from ever mentioning either of Luke's parents in front of him.

But we can't shield our beautiful nephew forever. Old Ben Kenobi lives in the wastelands now. I know he's just waiting for the right moment. He'll come here and destroy our family with the truth. He'll want to train Luke- like he trained Anakin.

And although I know he won't come for a while, I still dread that day that I know will come.


	10. Reminders

**The Shortfics**

_The shortfics is a selection of short, one-shot fics that span the six films. They vary in content, style and timeframe._

**Reminders**

**Author:** LVB

**Disclaimer: **George Lucas owns it all.

**Summary:** Little Leia Organa snoops in her father's office. What does she find?

* * *

"Daddy!" I squealed. I looked across the grand hallway at my father, who was coming out of his office. He had that tired look on his face.

But still, he smiled. Moving away from his various attendants, he walked up to me and swept me up in a big hug. Although I was sixteen and an adult under Alderaanian law, I could never resist cuddling my father.

"Hello, Princess." He was tired.

"Where are you going now, Daddy?" I asked, noticing for the first time the various cases of luggage that were surrounding him.

He sighed.

"I have to go away to Naboo for a few days, precious. There's some business I have to take care of. It's not something I can get out of," he apologises.

"Okay, Daddy. I understand." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He quickly moved away from his office. For once, he was probably impressed I hadn't thrown a tantrum because he was going. The truth was that I had a dream last night. It confused me; I had seen a woman with long brown hair.

She didn't look anything like daddy's wife. So I assumed she was my real mother. Naturally, I knew daddy would have kept a reminder of my real mother somewhere in this grand palace. And most likely it would be in his office.

Tiptoeing in, the first thing I noticed was a white piece of paper on his desk. There it was, standing out from the other junk.

Scribbled on it in thick, black ink which was very rare in the galaxy was a simple note.

_Theed Palace, Naboo._

_Naberrie_

_P. A _

Stunned, I shoved the paper back onto the desk. I heard footsteps heading towards the room. I quickly ran out. It was Daddy.

"Silly me, I forgot something. Must be the old age," he joked as he playfully ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, Dad. Bye again," I said.

Daddy walked over to me and stopped in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you, Princess Organa. And don't you forget it," he whispered.

Fighting a tear, I replied "You too, Daddy".

He smiled and left yet again. I contemplated going back into the room. Instead, I chose to go out onto the palace balcony and wave goodbye to my father.


	11. Hanging Up

**Hanging Up**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own yada yada yada.

**A/N:** I realise this is probably horrendously not canon in any shape or form but the idea popped into my head and just wouldn't leave. Consider it way AU. There's probably some OOC moments and I apologise. Enjoy. This is dedicated to **arliddian** for encouraging this insanity.

* * *

Mara groaned and shifted in her bunk. She had gone to bed over an hour ago but hadn't been able to get to sleep. And it was all because of Skywalker. Why she had agreed to go on this stupid mission with him escaped her. He was really pushing it this time. 

They were going to leave the planet sometime tomorrow and then Skywalker could return to his stupid Jedi life and his even stupider girlfriend. It wasn't that Mara _hated_ Callista. She just wanted to put a hole through her head every time she saw her.

But what was annoying her at this particular moment was her relationship to the Jedi Master was disturbing Mara's sleep. You see, Luke hadn't stopped talking to the body snatcher all night.

To give him the illusion of privacy, she left the main area and went to bed. The Farmboy hadn't appreciated her efforts considering his whiny voice had been annoying her all night.

It was getting late and she had heard Luke say his final goodbye. She prepared herself for sweet, sweet silence. Instead, she heard the unthinkable.

"You hang up!" Luke's muffled, whiny voice came through.

Mara sat upright. No…not the Jedi Master. It couldn't be.

"No YOU hang up!" he semi-squealed.

Lovey-dovey chatter between the body snatcher and Skywalker was one thing but this was getting ridiculous. She made her decision. No way was Mara Jade going to waste her sleep tonight.

"You hang up!" Luke said once more as he watched Mara stalk into the room.

"No Callista! You hang…"

Mara quickly snatched the commlink out of his hand and threw it against the wall, breaking it into small pieces.

He stared at her dumfounded as she stormed out of the room yelling, "I'll hang up!"


	12. Condolences

**Condolences**

**Author: **LVB

**Disclaimer:** Sorry folks- I don't own!

**A/N:** The stuff about the Naboo tradition is true, I found it in the RotS visual dictionary. This is being posted unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. We all need to celebrate the new features of the PM system! Yippee!

**

* * *

**

It was a bright, happy day when the Naberrie family heard a sharp knock at their door. They had all been summoned to the Theed Palace, without a moment's notice. They had assumed Padme had wanted to meet them there. They were wrong. The entire family had come- Ruwee, Jobal, Sola and Darred plus their daughters Ryoo and Pooja.

They stood as the Queen entered the room, along with a tall man. They had never met him before. "Please, sit," the Queen told them, sombrely. They were confused.

"Forgive me, I haven't yet introduced myself. I am Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. I am afraid I am the bearer of bad news…"

Fear struck their hearts. Before he had even opened his mouth, they knew.

"It's Padme, isn't it?" Jobal asked, her eyes immediately filling with tears. It was true, then. She had lost her baby daughter.

Bail looked towards the ground. He could tell the entire Naberrie's family's hearts were breaking. The two younger girls had started to cry. He cleared his throat.

"She was caught up in the political mess currently going on in Coruscant. She died in the hospital. Her death was painless, I can assure you. We have brought back her body so she may undergo the traditional Naboo burial," he paused, allowing the family to gain some composure. This was surely a great shock to them.

He lowered his voice as he walked over and laid a hand on Padme's mother's shoulder. He owed her this much. "Milady, did you or your family know that Padme had been pregnant?"

There was an odd hush amongst the group. Even the Queen looked immensely surprised. Ruwee spoke first. "She was pregnant?" he asked.

Bail nodded sadly in response. He knew the truth. He hated to hurt this already hurting family but he had to do it for Padme. For both her children. It was safer this way.

"She was eight months pregnant. I am very sorry, but the baby did not survive. She did not indicate she wished this to be kept secret at her death. I am truly sorry." He bowed, and then left the room.

The Queen stood and made her way to the grieving family. "Padme was a great Senator, she will be remembered. The Naboo will commemorate her loss as soon as possible. As per tradition, you will be required to march in the ceremony."

Ruwee nodded, answering for his own family. The Queen sighed, she hated to make things worse, but this needed to be said. "I am truly sorry, family Naberrie. But you know that it is against the Naboo's traditions to investigate the paternity of the father. Her plaque will mark the unborn child's death as well. I am sorry. She was a brave woman. The Naboo offer their condolences,"

She left the room, to leave the mourning family alone with their grief.


	13. That's Love

**That's Love**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Ben Skywalker watches his parents. Post Dark-Nest and slightly AU.

**Disclaimer:** Mara is the creation of Zahn, Ben of someone else and Luke of Lucas. But guess what- I don't own any of them so there!

**A/N:**I use American spelling under protest. And look, I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth! I thought I'd post this little ficlet in honor of sending the next chapter of _Father of the Bride_ off to the beta! Stay tuned. This is dedicated to Mara Jade, because dang...what a woman!

* * *

I've always wondered what my parents saw in each other. Sure, they were both Jedi Masters but their personalities were always so different. Dad is so calm and in control and my mother has always been like a bomb waiting to explode.

As soon as I was old enough my mother told me the story of how she and my father met and fell in love. To be honest, it didn't surprise me at all to learn that the notorious Mara Jade had wanted to kill Luke Skywalker. I didn't understand at first; in fact, I spent weeks avoiding my mother. Now I'm older I guess I understand. It wasn't her fault. The Emperor used her, just like he wanted to use my father.

I'm looking at them both now. I guess you could call it spying. I'm not home that often anymore. I'm too busy living the life of a Jedi, living up to the legacy of the son of Skywalker. For someone whose parents are so famous, I get along without much interruption. I like the solitude.

On this particular visit home I wanted to spend it with my parents. _We're getting old, Ben_, my father told me on my last visit. It was hard to accept that my parents were in fact, getting older and that one day they wouldn't be here. I felt so guilty after that. So I made it my mission to see them as much as I could.

After the death of my sister, I had thought they wouldn't make it. Mom had fallen pregnant again just after I had turned ten. But her body hadn't been strong enough. Twelve days after little Padmé was born she had died and Mom had closed up. Sure enough, my father had opened her up a little but it was to me that she finally broke down to. It was the worst moment in my life.

They've finally repaired their relationship. I can see it. I had offered to help clean up after dinner, but they waved me away. I've stopped just outside the door and I'm watching them. Their eyes and movements are drawn and tired. But that doesn't stop them. Mom giggles as she playfully elbows Dad. He spins her around and plants a playful kiss on her lips.

I smile as I relax watching them. I gently put my shields up so they can't sense that I'm here. I want to catch them in their most tender moments. The Holo Net is permanently on in this household. Dad casually changes the holo station and a soft melody begins to play.

He and Mom exchange a knowing look and he extends his hand out to her. She smile and takes it, spinning around into his arms in the process. They begin to dance. To be honest, I'm not familiar with the strange type of old music my parents listen to. 'Empire' music isn't popular with my generation. But they seem to know this song well. I'm mesmerised by their movements. I can feel their gentle presences in the Force. If I concentrate hard enough, I can just tell them apart. I never realised how in tune with each other they are.

They're balanced. They lean in for a kiss. I avert my eyes and now, I'm going to leave them alone. I know I can feel them anywhere in the galaxy. And I know they'll always be just Luke and Mara; my parents. And I know that I'll feel many more moments just like this. That's love, after all.


	14. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

**Summary:** AU. Han says his last goodbye to Leia as she marries Isolder.

**Disclaimer:** None of it mine. SW belongs to Lucas. Mr. Wolverton created Isolder. Title comes from the song of the same name by Bon Jovi (unreleased).

**A/N: **Well, there goes the last of my stash of shortfics! This was written months ago and I've only just pulled it out now. Do not despair, I'm definitely not finished with _The Shortfics_ yet! All my bunnies end up here sooner or later ;)

* * *

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Today was the big day. Today was the day Leia was to be married—to another man. He had opened his heart to her; confessed his love. But in the end she had chosen to serve her precious New Republic.

In the end, love hadn't saved them. Only the sixty-three gifts of Hapes could destroy that. Isolder was the face of perfection. He was everything Han was not, including the soon-to-be husband of the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Leia's soft voice invited him in. He braced himself and opened the door. She was sitting in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches for her trip down the aisle. She looked radiant—like a bride should before her wedding.

She spun around to face Han, who averted his eyes to avoid looking straight into hers. It was just too painful. He tried to ignore the lump in his throat.

"Han," she addressed him softly.

_It's alright, Solo. Just keep concentrating on the 'fresher door and you'll be fine._

She noticed he wasn't dressed in formal attire. "You can't turn up to a royal wedding dressed like a pirate, Han," her own voice quivering. He angrily turned to look her in the eye.

"That's because I'm not coming to your precious New Republic sham of a royal wedding! I'm here to say goodbye. _For good_."

Leia was taken aback. "Han I know things didn't work out between us but I still want you to be there…"

"To do what?" he interrupted. "To watch you rub in my face that you don't love me anymore? To watch you walk down the aisle into the arms of another man? I can't do that Leia. If I do I won't be responsible for my actions. If it were up to me I'd kidnap you and take you far away from this. But it wouldn't do any good. You're going to marry Isolder. It's over. Goodbye Your Highnessness," he spat bitterly.

A small, petite hand stopped him from storming out. "I never said I didn't love you anymore Han."

_Sharpen up Solo. Scoundrels don't cry. _

"You have a funny way of showing it Princess. 'I love you Han but I'm marrying a blonde, rich, pompous ASS of a prince and I want to you come to my wedding'. No thanks. I hope you have a good life together and have lots of really blonde, pompous kids. In fact…"

Soft lips on his own disrupted his tirade. For a moment, he forgot the reason he was here. In his mind he entertained the idea of it being _their _wedding. But it was short lived. He pulled away.

"Don't go…please," she begged. He shook his head.

"Goodbye Leia. I'm sorry I'll miss your wedding day,"

And then Han Solo left the room.


	15. Conversations With Dead People

**Conversations with Dead People**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything associated with the Star Wars name. It all belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Limited. He can have them. I only like to play. The title comes from a _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ episode. All rights reserved for that too, I'm only borrowing it.

**A/N: **I guess this is set inter-trilogy. This is rather long for a Shortfic but I didn't feel comfortable letting it stand on its own. This was my very, very first SW fic. I thought I'd brush it up and let it see the light of day. Not my best work, admittedly. But enjoy anyway!

* * *

Too long had it been since Vader had seen the reflection of his own face in the mirror. Too long had it been since Vader touched the cold, lifeless skin that was covered with the scars of an internal war and a lifetime of heartache. Too long had it been since Vader took the fresh air into his lungs and expelled it as his own. Too long had it been since Vader felt the good in the galaxy. Too long had it been since Vader had been touched…by anything.

A lonely sigh saw him escape into a seamless slumber. Locked in a secured room with machinery to help him survive, he waited. For tonight he knew the ghosts of his past wrong-doings would haunt him.

-

The air was pure. Touching his face, he discovered that none of his war-wounds remained on his face. It was smooth…must like when he was a young padawan.

**Padawan**.

He flicked his head sideways and momentarily felt his braid slap gently against his face. No scars. No machinery. Just Anakin.

"A change from your most recent status, wouldn't you say my young padawan?" a voice called from behind him.

A voice. A familiar voice. Turning around swiftly, he reached for his light sabre only to find another planted firmly in his face.

"Reminiscing tonight again, are we young padawan?" said the figure again.

Obi-Wan. His master, just as he remembered him. In his dreams, they were left unravished by the sands of time, left untouched by the purge of humanity he had suffered. And Obi-Wan left no emotional stone unturned. In his dreams, he suffered for his weakness.

"Relax, Anakin. No duelling tonight, I appear to you for another reason. I just want to talk to you. No tricks, I promise you. It's been a long time, hasn't it young padawan?"

Silence.

"Tonight I come to you with a story of a woman, Anakin. Her name was Shmi Skywalker," said his former Master, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

_Breathe. _

_Control your anger. _

_Or not. _

Lashing out with his lightsabre, he pinned his former master to the ground.

"You will not mention that name again. Ever!" he spat.

Closing his eyes and using the Force, Obi-Wan lifted himself out of Anakin's clutches and started again.

"I want to talk to you about a woman named Shmi. Shmi Skywalker," He repeated softly and looked directly into the eyes of his adversary…his apprentice.

_Do not let it get to you, Vader. You may be in HIS body but you are not him. This woman means nothing to you. She is dead, to the world and your heart. _

_Then why does it hurt so badly?_

"I told you to SHUT UP, Obi-Wan!" he repeated, more forcefully. Obi-Wan saw the conflict in his eyes.

"Shmi was a beautiful woman."

The scenery suddenly began to shift and change in front of his eyes. The fiery atmosphere of Mustafar began to change; blending quickly so the colours began to mix together.

The smoky air and the red-hot lava gave way to the endless desert plains and the two suns of Tatooine. Tatooine was the world of his childhood. It was the world of his slavery.

It was the world he saw his mother die in.

"What trickery is this, Old Jedi?" he sneered. But secretly his heart began to pound.

"My young apprentice, this is no trick. This is the Force that talks to you, Anakin. This is your dream."

Obi-Wan moved casually to sit on a suspiciously placed chair.

"I told you I wanted to talk to you Anakin. I want to talk to you about your mother."

Vader began to feel his exceptional Sith anger rise. His non-robotic hand gripped his lightsaber, which casually rested in his Jedi robes.

Then, for a brief moment, he felt a chill run down his spine.

_Impossible. _

"Look, Anakin."

Looking up, Vader gasped.

For the first time since his turn to the Darkside, she appeared to him.

Shmi Skywalker.

There she was. Vader recognised the place – the moisture farm that belonged to the Lars family. And there his mother was, as clear as he had ever seen her.

From a distance he could see her. She was outside their small house.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Vader couldn't help but shudder. The scene that lay before him was too strange; too surreal. It weakened him; even in the dream.

"Shmi loved to do work around the farm. It kept her occupied, busy. She loved to be active – it made her feel useful."

Vader continued to watch, mesmerized. Taking a few steps towards her, he felt his body begin to lose its tension. It lost that empty and rigid feeling he had carried for years – the feeling he had grown to loathe but accept.

His eyes were wide, as he approached the homestead. He could now see his mother more clearly and saw the thoughtful look on her face.

Suddenly, Shmi stopped what she was doing and sat down on the ground. Vader was now in close proximity to her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small holopicture. It was of him – of Anakin. Looking harder, Vader could see it had not been taken while he was on Tatooine.

It was a picture taken during his time at the Jedi Temple as a padawan. He had been about fifteen years old, judging by the picture. He watched on as Shmi began to tenderly stroke the picture. Closing her eyes, she allowed the tears to fall down onto her cheeks.

_Crying. _

_His mother was crying. _

"I am so proud of you, Ani."

She then began to sing softly.

Vader turned away, fearing this sight of his mother would tear down the walls he had made for himself. She was singing the lullaby she had sung to him as a child.

"I sent your mother that picture, Anakin. I remember one night, when you were around that age, you had a terrible nightmare. It was of your mother. It was after that night I secretly sent out this photo."

The tears began to fall.

"She was proud of you, my padawan. And she loved you very much. She still does."

Vader looked up at his former Master.

"Why, Obi-Wan. Why now?"

Obi-Wan smiled softly and then began to dissolve into his older self.

"Because, even the Dark Lord of the Sith dreams, Anakin."


	16. The Game

**The Game**

**Summary: **Post-LOTF. Sacrifice spoilers. Luke gets an unwelcomed proposition from his past.

**A/N: **Unbeta'd, only because I wanted to get it out ASAP. As you can tell I am still not over _Sacrifice_ nor will I ever be.

His heart was full of grief, sadness and anger as his blade finally cut down Darth Caedus. He wasn't sure if it was him, or the Force that had finally struck the blow that robbed the galaxy of a husband, a father, a son, a nephew and a Sith Lord. Jacen Solo was now dead and Mara could now finally rest in peace. It was over.

--

Years had passed and Luke had never let an anniversary pass where he did not visit his wife. Every year on the anniversary of their wedding, he would go to their favourite restaurant. He would order a wine and toast the empty chair. He would come home and put on their favourite song and sit on their bed and look into the empty room, hoping that maybe one day her ghost would at least join him for one last dance. So now he sat at the restaurant gripping his wine and thinking about times when there was no war, no death and Mara would be sitting across from him, throwing back her beautiful red hair and laughing.

For a brief moment, Luke felt something in the Force he had never felt before. It was a presence that seemed so familiar but he had never known it before. A few seconds later, the anomaly walked right through the door.

Callista Ming.

Trying to hide his utter shock, Luke stood up and made his way to the bar, where she stood in all her glory. She was back. And she had the Force. "Callista?" She turned around to face him and immediately embraced him on recognising his face.

"Luke!" she responded happily.

Luke wondered what grace of the Force had delivered him Callista Ming on the night of his anniversary with his dead wife. Suddenly he felt very tired.

"You found the Force," he stated bluntly, gesturing for Callista to sit at his table. She sat on what should have been Mara's chair and gazed at him in such a way he felt uncomfortable.

"It took me so long but I have finally found it. I'm whole again," she whispered as she gently took Luke's hand. "I came back to find you."

Luke laughed dryly and took another drink of his wine. "Well you found me," he stated, ignoring the sound of Mara's voice in his head.

_The body snatcher's back, Farmboy. It's a game. Your move. _

"I heard about...," Callista started, gesturing to Luke's wedding ring. "I'm so sorry," she said and Luke could sense her insincerity even without the Force flowing around her.

"Thank you," he replied, taking another drink. "So what can I do for you Callista? Did you want some extra training? The Jedi Order needs rebuilding yet again so..."

Callista shook her head. "No Luke. I came to find _you_. I thought that maybe..."

_Gambit. _

Now Luke found real amusement in the situation. Surely he was in a sick dream? Surely his ex girlfriend of decades ago wasn't really sitting in front of him asking him to take her back after his wife had maliciously been murdered?

"No Callista," he whispered and fingered his wedding ring. He could see she looked crestfallen.

"You will have to move on eventually Luke. Mara is gone. She is not coming back," she pressed on, a sense of urgency in her voice. Why had she not moved on as he had?

"No she's not," he agreed and finished off his wine. "And neither are you. I loved Mara with my heart and my soul. I would give up the Force itself to have her back. I will never move on because I know Callista that she is waiting for me."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "Just like you were going to wait for me so long ago?"

Luke stood and left his share of credits, plus a tip on the table. "You were just the prologue Callista. Mara was the entire story. Goodbye."

_Checkmate, Skywalker. _

--

He stood in his empty room once again. Automatically he put on his and Mara's favourite. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. For a moment he closed his eyes and when he opened them he came face to face with green eyes and red hair.

"_Skywalker..."_

--


	17. When He Is Alone

**When He Is Alone**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** The white and the dark; they are both part of Vader. And when he is alone, he knows it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or anything SW related. That honour belongs to GL and LucasFilm Ltd.

* * *

When he is alone, he is no longer a monster. He sits quietly, allowing the purity of the surrounding silence wash over him. His mind, his forever broken mind rests uneasily. An internal war echoes inside of him, mirroring the universal battle between good and evil. The white and the black, the calm and the uneasy, the light side and the dark; it turns, it twists within his mind.

His two personalities, branded by two names; two lives; two destinies. They calmly sit together when he is alone. They play a game of chess over the Force in his mind, the white and the black. They play for control; yet the Darkside always triumphs. He is always one quick move ahead, smarter, faster and all-knowing. He predicts the light side's movements and plans ahead; he thinks so hard and fast and the darkness always prevails.

His mind is always in eternal turmoil. It looks upon the darkened is thedarkened chamber he built for himself; by himself. It is dark on the outside, black, mirroring the hard machinery that clings to his body, pumping the essential life back into him. The hard black machinery that breathes for him, walks for him and talks for him. The hard, black machinery that lives for him and feels for him. Nothing.

Not a feeling, not a whisper of life, not a single tear that could carelessly float down his withered, whitened and scarred face. That is the hard, black machinery he is so accustomed to wearing.

The inside is a sterile white. The endless white walls glare at him, enticing him to show his ashen face. They mock him, tease him. They know who he used to be; they know of the internal war. They know of an age-old battle that continues in his broken mind, a mind of a thousand lost wars. They know of the turmoil, the anger and the heartache. They represent a life long left behind. They represent the ghost of the man he used to be; they are not the machine he has become.

The white walls symbolize the weakness he refused to succumb to; the absence of power, of authority, of the highest adrenalin field of the Force. They are devoid of the Darkside; and are left without menace, without intimidation. They are useless. Just as the whiteness in him was destroyed. The remnants of the sterile white exist in the farthest corner of his broken mind.

Left there long ago, it is shattered and fragmented. The jagged edges dig deep into the comfortable darkness that has existed in his mind for an age. The darkness does nothing to combat the light; they simply exist side by side, in symbiosis. Neither gaining nor losing until the time comes when he is left to think about which colour would suit him the best today. His chamber experiences the best of both worlds.

The darkness exists on the outside, but the light is on the inside. It is sterile, white and harsh on the eyes but it proves that the light, the extreme whiteness exists within the black monster somewhere. Not a monster, until the chamber doors open. Then he resumes his cold, dark ways. The chess game stops and the white retreats to the corner of the mind, waiting again to have his opportunity to win the game. It is a vicious cycle, never ceasing but slowly repeats day after day. But only when he is alone.


	18. What Would She Think Of Me?

**What Would She Think Of Me**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Han asks Leia a question about her mother. Post ROTJ. Shortfic.

**Disclaimer:** SW belongs to GL and co.

* * *

"Leia, what would your mother had thought of me?"

Han's question surprised Leia. She stood up and went and sat next to him, next to the pilot's seat on the _Millennium Falcon_.

"My stepmother was really protective, Han. To tell you the truth I don't think she would have liked any…"

"No, Leia," he interrupted.

"Your real mother."

Momentarily thrown off, Leia took a deep breath.

"I don't remember much of my real mother, to be honest. I was very young when she died. I honestly couldn't tell you, Han"

Sighing, Han turned towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, Princess. I need you to do this for me. I promise I'll never ask anything like this again."

His seriousness surprised her. The look in his eyes told her of this genuine promise. She took a deep breath.

"From what I can feel…from what I can remember, my mother was a beautiful soul. She was kind and caring but also had a passionate streak. She was independent and strong but always put other people's needs before her own."

Han Solo smirked.

"She kind of reminds me of someone I know."

Leia smiled as she let her mind trace over the contours of her mother.

"She loved with all her heart, my mother. She was fierce and protective but willing to give a chance."

Glancing over at the man who had changed her life, Leia smiled.

"My mother would have thought you were a scruffy looking nerf-herder, Han. But then, I think, she would have loved you. She would have seen how much I loved you."

Han smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Princess. That's exactly what I needed to hear."


	19. The Analyst

**The Analyst**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Leia Organa is a complicated woman. Shortfic. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SW or anything related. All rights reserved for LucasFilm. Title belongs to a song by Delta Goodrem.

* * *

She was the analyst. She always had been. Somehow she felt it had been in her blood all along; ever since she was a curious child. She remembered lying awake in bed many a time in her youth. She could distinctly recall the way her mind would race while it considered all the problems she had encountered that day.

True, as a child she hadn't had many problems growing up in House Organa. She was an Alderaanian princess. Yet, night after night she would lie in her bed and simply think. One thought would characteristically merge into another and then another after that.

She would often pretend to be asleep when her father would check on her in the middle of the night – and he did that often. She was unsure why though – because who couldn't feel safe in the palace of Alderaan?

One event changed that however. It had cemented her journey into adulthood. It had catapulted her into a world of harsh reality, a world in which death and suffering was not even beyond princesses of broken planets. Yes – Leia Organa grew up on the Death Star. She found herself to be no longer the innocent and curious child that lay awake in her bed. She was a woman now. She was a woman who still lay awake in her bed. Her soft whimpers were never heard as she lay awake in a frightened state.

No longer did the questions burn at her mind – no. It was the ultimate fear that threatened to destroy that lingering thread of her childish innocence. She lay awake in terror, night after night. It consumed her; tore at her sanity night after night. Behind her closed eyes, she was forever condemned to watch her planet die.

It continued long after she had been released.

But as Leia Organa fought on and survived, some of that innocent childish wonder returned to her. And once again, she began to analyse. She became the analyst.

She analysed battle plans.

She analysed strategies.

She analysed the success of the Rebellion.

And yet amongst all her duties and the night terrors that still plagued her, she found the time to analyse her life.

She unlocked a part of her mind she thought long dead. She found images, feelings locked away tightly in her mind. Instead of the black mask, she found herself falling asleep to an image of a sweet voice and chocolate brown curls.

She found images of a man that walked in her mind – scruffy looking, yes. But the further she analysed she recognised the glowing aura of kindness and compassion that was well hidden to the naked eye. She found her heart beginning to beat harder and harder.

In fact, the more she analysed the more she found herself not caring about the answers.

And for the first time since Alderaan was destroyed; she felt at peace.


	20. Candle in the Wind

**Candle in the Wind**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Goodbye, Naboo's rose. Obi-Wan POV. One-parter.

**Disclaimer:** SW and anything SW related belongs to GL and LucasFilm Ltd. All rights reserved for them. Candle in the Wind belongs to Elton John. I've just changed the lyrics for a SW universe.

**A/N:** This was written before Ep III was released and then re-edited to fit in with the film.

* * *

Theed, the capital city of Naboo, stands tall and proud, waiting to welcome all those that gather here on this day of Planetary Mourning. I stand here, barely comprehending the tragedy that lies before me. A shell, closed up, standing in silence waiting for the ceremony to begin. The first day of the funeral, I have been told, is the day for Mourning. Black; hard, cold and dead black is worn by all.

The ceremony itself reflects the traditions held by this planet for centuries, its royal links emphasised to show the grandeur of the Naboo government. It is to honour the dead and respect their significance. And as I stand and wait for the procession to begin, on this first day of Mourning, I feel lost in a world of madness. It does not matter that I am a Jedi. Today, I am simply a man who hides in a crowd, mourning the death of a great woman and that of her secret husband.

And now, it starts. The funereal music rises from Theed like a lonely balloon lost in the wind. The Force guides it, encourages it and opens the music's wings and lets the sound of Senator Amidala's death be heard. The marching begins and I look on with torn and empty eyes. I should not be here; I know that much.

But how could I turn away; knowing firsthand of the pain and sacrifice this woman gave? I had been there, right at her side, when she passed on into the next life. The Force within me cried and failure itself planted its ugly seed in my hardened heart. There is only loss here; the Force does not exist in this moment. There is death; there is no Force.

From my place in the distance I can see the dignitaries walking behind the coffin- the Queen of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks and Boss Nass. They all walk, their heads hung in silent mourning of their dead comrade. Her family walks behind them too, each holding a lone candle. Their candles flicker gently in the wind. I can see from here that their faces are stained with the tears of their loss.

Her falsely pregnant stomach rises out of her cold, blue dress. The Naberries deserved some peace; they deserved to know that Padmé's children did live. But that wasn't something they were allowed to know. They too would forever mourn the death of those who were still alive.

Her coffin has finally reached the formal burial ground. Her mother walks up to the coffin and places a single rose on her daughter's middle. Her husband gently pulls her away from the coffin and holds her as they close the lid. The Naboo finally lower her into the ground of the beautifully decorated grave. Flowers of all colours adorn the rich architecture that canopies it.

"Goodbye, Padmé. I am sorry I could not save you. I am sorry I could not save him," I whisper into the wind, and replace my hood. I look in my arms and into the eyes of Luke. I take one last look at the planet where my Master died…where my friend now lays in eternal rest. Then I turn around and leave to deliver Luke. Perhaps there is hope after all. 

Days later an eerie presence swept through Theed, as a lone figure came to stand at the grave of Padmé Amidala. He dropped to his knees and tenderly touched the hard, granite stone that bore her parting words:

_Here lies Padmé Amidala Naberrie_

_Queen, Senator_

_Her legend will never fade_

Beneath it was a smaller stone, nearly impossible to read.

_Here lies Baby Amidala Naberrie_

_A life lost in eternity with her mother_

A deep, mechanical voice sounded strangled as a small moan escaped through his voice filter. He placed a single blood red rose on the grave of both his wife and his child. A single tear flew down his cheek, hidden by the black mask. As he lowered his head, he took a gloved hand and slowly, in the dirt next to their grave, carved the name 'Skywalker' into the ground. He stood, and after taking one final look at the planet his wife so dearly loved, left Naboo forever.


	21. The Jedi Do Not Mourn

**The Jedi Do Not Mourn**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** Obi-Wan gets a little frustrated with the Jedi Code. Post TPM.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm Ltd.

* * *

"Master Obi-Wan?"

I turn around to see my ten-year-old padawan at my door.

"It is late, Padawan. What is keeping you up at this hour?"

I can sense something is wrong with the boy. Not only that, but I can see the tears he's trying to hide in his eyes.

"Master, I can't sleep. I just remembered that tomorrow is the anniversary of Master Qui-Gon's death."

My heart is beating hard, because now I too remember. I had let it slip my mind.

"Yes Anakin. Tomorrow is the anniversary."

He walks over and sits down next to me on my bed. He looks up with tear-filled eyes.

"Why doesn't anybody care?"

Sighing, I know exactly what he means. The Jedi code forbids attachments of any kind. Mourning and grief do not exist.

"I am sorry, Padawan. I know how much you miss him. But in the temple, we do not heed such things. You must be strong, Anakin. You're a Jedi learner now!"

He moves off the bed silently and as he walks back to his own quarters, I can hear him softly crying.

My heart is full and I pick up my copy of the Jedi Code.

Many times I have practiced and preached this code. I have respected it. I have followed it.

But now I'm not so sure about it.

Why is there no resting place for the Jedi?

Why don't we deserve the chance to say goodbye?

I know tomorrow will be another ordinary day.

The Jedi do not mourn the dead.

And for the first time, I throw the Code across the room.


	22. Choices

**Choices**

**Author:** LVB

**Disclaimer:** LucasFilm Ltd owns it all. I'm just borrowing.

**Summary:** He has to choose who to save- his master, his apprentice, or the woman that haunts his dreams every night. Obi-Wan vignette

**Spoilers:** RotS and Secrets of the Jedi.

**A/N:** I've been churning out such randomness! I hope I do this justice :) Oh, and if anyone is interested in checking fic nominations in the fanfic awards for EU stories and Slash stories, please let me know!

* * *

The hot sands brushed forcefully against his face. He closed his eyes and let the beginning of the sandstorm touch him. He hadn't been here for long in reality, but in his mind it felt like years. Decades, even. He had a purpose here in the wastelands of Tatooine. His job was to look out for young Luke.

Word had come to him that the Lars' had decided to retain Luke's heritage for him. They decided not to claim him as their own, but give him a small glimmer of hope about his past. He was to be Luke Skywalker. He had accepted their decision. He hadn't liked it, but in all reality, the word of a young moisture farmer named Skywalker probably wouldn't reach the ears of Vader and the Emperor.

Nor would they catch wind of a sassy little princess named Organa, he assumed. Nevertheless, they were still protected. Safe. Hidden. A sigh escaped his chapped lips as he gazed out across the desert.

Never in his life had he stayed on a planet quite like Tatooine before. On his previous visit, he had remained in the Naboo aircraft. It was on that fateful visit that his master had met Anakin. It was a day Obi-Wan long remembered. Sheltering his eyes, he turned to retreat back into his dwellings.

He lived simply, much like at the now-massacred Jedi temple. His meagre possessions only ensured his survival. He didn't have comfort. He didn't deserve comfort. He had accepted his fate shortly after Anakin's son had been born. Leia would lead a happy, rich life. But Luke would face the same harsh realities his father had. But Obi-Wan would be there with him, on the sidelines.

He sighed as he once again descended into a nightmarish sleep. Every night since his exile, the dreams had come.

He stood on Mustafar once again. The searing hot lava spilled around him, but did not touch him. He was reaching for Anakin, but instead found an empty threat of hatred. His padawan's limbless body burnt again. And again.

He travelled a little further back now. This time, he looked down into his arms. Beautiful, blonde hair covered them. But there was blood. Lots of blood. Siri looked at him in the eyes. Her last words to him- "You worry too much," He was frozen, and then she became dead weight again. And again.

Finally, his nightmare would come to the moment he had destroyed Darth Maul. His rage had run through the Force, allowing him to kill the Sith apprentice. He looks down at his Master and hears his dying words echo in his ears. _Train the boy_, again. And again.

Then, a new turn arose tonight. Suddenly, all three stood side by side at the end of a lightsaber. _Save me_, their eyes all begged to him.

Obi-Wan felt his own anguish pouring out of him. Could he save them? They had never been like this in his dreams- even in death. They had never begged. They had never been weak. They had always died the way they lived. But now, they all stood, silently begging him to choose.

Choose which one to save. But he couldn't. Who would he choose?

Would it be his Master, who had taken him on and taught him everything he knew?

Would it be his fellow Jedi, who had shown him to open his heart?

Would it be his apprentice, who had shown him the unconditional love of a brother?

How could he choose?

But in the end, he didn't have to. The searing blue lightsaber struck and all three of them went hurtling towards the ground. Their bodies slowly disintegrated. And with horror, Obi-Wan looked at the man who wielded the weapon.

It was himself.

Startled awake from the dream, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He hadn't been able to choose, so in the end he had destroyed them. In the end, he had failed. Again.

But the next morning, Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the young Luke Skywalker take his first steps across a sandy desert. He knew that maybe, this choice would be the correct one.

This choice would be his redemption.


	23. I Am A Jedi No More

**I Am A Jedi No More**

**Author:** LVB

**Summary:** AU viggie. Anakin revisits his past at an important family moment.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. All rights reserved.

* * *

I used to be a Jedi. But that was a long time ago.

I used to wear those brown Jedi robes, the ones that allowed my body to move and bend.

I used to have a lightsaber – a Jedi's weapon of choice – attached on my belt.

I once had a small padawan braid.

Many things changed in the journey of my padawan braid. I lost battles with that braid attached to me .But I also gained so much; I married the love of my life. Yes, I was quite attached to my braid. But of course, the moment I received my Knighthood, the padawan braid was gone.

_Severed. _

_Destroyed. _

My old Master cut it off himself in a quiet moment between the Clone Wars. It was one of the happiest moments in my life – as a Jedi. Little did my Master know, I secretly kept that padawan braid. It was symbolic of the many years I trained as a padawan. It represented the hardships, the struggles and the obstacles. But it also reminded me of how a padawan learner grew up to become a Jedi Knight.

Yes, I had been proud to be a Jedi.

I continued to fight in the Clone Wars, as the Jedi did back then. We lost many to the Separatists yet we continued to fight for the Republic. I cannot erase the image of the scattered lightsabers that were mingled amongst the flesh and blood that stained our battlegrounds.

We lost so much in those Wars.

In retrospect, I feel the guilt that comes hand in hand with my deception. I openly broke the holy Jedi Code. I betrayed the Order. It was not anger. It was not hatred.

It was love.

By the time the Wars were at a close, I didn't feel like a Jedi at all. I would have suffered the fate of my expulsion then and there if it weren't for the rise of the Sith. I could have turned my back on the Order, but I didn't.

I couldn't.

I was the Chosen One.

Juggling love, life and the fate of the Chosen One was not easy. Yes, the darkness tried to take me. I could hear it whispering and taunting me.

_Anakin Skywalker_, it said.

_You were the Chosen One…_

It nearly got me. The Sith nearly got me.

Yet, as I looked down at my Jedi Master I remembered my padawan braid, locked away in my wife's dressing table on Naboo. I remembered the hardships and the obstacles. I remembered the way of the Jedi Code – not to love.

But I also remembered the smiling face of my Master when I was knighted. I remembered the whispers of potential my higher Jedi Masters had made. I looked evil in the face that day and I made my choice.

That day I truly was the Chosen One.

I escaped the darkness. I plunged my lightsaber – my Jedi weapon – into the heart of the Sith Master.

I destroyed the Sith Order. I was a Jedi.

But, I recall, it was not for the Jedi Order. No. My motives were – and still are – of a selfish nature. Because not only did I see the Jedi in that brief moment between the light and the darkness; I saw my wife.

I saw her happy and smiling; I saw us together, living out of the shadows of the Order. I saw us laughing. I saw a future.

The Jedi praise did nothing for me. I was the Chosen One, yes. But I was no longer a Jedi.

Under the Jedi Code, I was expelled from the Order.

A Jedi shall not know anger. Nor hatred. Nor love.

Yes, love.

The next day Padme Skywalker gave birth.

I knew that day that my fate was not to be a Jedi anymore. I had a higher purpose.

Expulsion was my saviour.

And as I look at my wife, she is smiling.

Yes, I am married to Chancellor Padme Skywalker. She is smiling as she watches our son get his padawan braid cut. She stands next to Senator Leia Skywalker of Naboo.

My old Master, Obi-Wan stands behind him. He smiles as he moves the scissors away from his head. Yes, the Master cuts the padawan braid.

Luke does not wish to keep his.

But I secretly take it from Obi-Wan and put it next to my padawan braid.

I am a Jedi no more.

But, I am happy.

_OK, so the AU spawns off from where Anakin decides ultimately not to destroy Mace; but to kill Palpatine instead. He is the Chosen One therefore, in my opinion, he can do it because he has the will of the Force. _


End file.
